Cinderella
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, no le quedo de otra que vivir con su madrastra... Ella nunca pensó, que fuera a sufrir tanto, que su nueva madre y sus nuevas hermanas, quienes eran muy amables con ella, cambiaran tan rústicamente. Y que en medio del dolor, se enamoraría profundamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, había una niña de nombre Amelia **(N/A: Le cambien el nombre iba a usar el de cenicienta pero se me ocurrió algo mejor! Luego lo verán, mas adelante)**, ella era una hermosa eriza rosa de ojos color jade, era muy querida por todos, en especial por sus padres.

Un día, la madre de Amelia murió, y su padre callo en una gran depresión. Aunque luego de un tiempo, se fue reponiendo, y todo fue gracias a su hermosa hija, ella le daba la fuerza para poder vivir y seguir adelante. Unos años después, su padre se enamora de una mujer muy peculiar, de nombre Rosa, quien era muy parecida a su antigua esposa, pero ella tenia dos hijas, una llamada Sally y la otra llamada Nicole.

Amelia no le disgusto la idea de que su padre se casara nuevamente, eso quería decir que podía adquirir una nueva familia, así que gustosa acepto animadamente a sus nuevas hermanas y madre. Pero poco después de la boda, su padre murió, dejándola a ella sola con sus hermanastras y su madrastra… Ella nunca pensó, que fuera a sufrir tanto, que su nueva madre y sus nuevas hermanas, quienes eran muy amables con ella, cambiaran tan rústicamente Y que en medio del dolor, se enamoraría profundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo genial? ¡Por aquí esta súper! O eso creo xD**

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto llamado Cindirella, todos conocemos la historia ¿no? Pero este fic será muy diferente a lo que conocemos ¿Por qué? Porque estará mezclado con muchas cosas y se le agregaron cosas nuevas. Aunque no se si les agrade… ¡Pero en fin! Tranquilos que la idea original no se ha perdido, pero creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa xD **

**Este Fic lo planeo yo Laura, ya que Marina no tiene cabeza, anda pensando en como continuar el fic "The Wish" para que yo pueda empezar a escribir xD aunque le he dado ideas, ninguna parece gustarle… ¿tan mala soy? Q-Q**

**PD: Si, es un Fanfic Sonamy (¿a poco xD?) Pero habrá oras parejas que los sorprenderán(¿?) ¿Tal vez? **

**Eso es todo! A leer!**

* * *

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte, hermoso y calido que derretía el corazón de todos. El frío de la mañana era delicioso. Las aves empezaban a cantar y dos gorriones, se acercaron a lo alto de una casa, para abrir las cortinas que daban a dentro. Aquella calida luz la fue despertando, sus grandes ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, aunque los cerro un momento, ya que estos no se habían acostumbrado a la brillante y calida luz del sol, que daba por su ventana. Los gorriones cantaban para que abriera de una vez los ojos. Ella sonrió al verlos allí, le señalaban el cielo, una hermosa mañana

**-Si, es una hermosa mañana-** Dijo con su tierna voz.** –Pero ¿Por qué tenían que despertarme cuando estaba soñando tan bonito? –** Dijo fingiendo enojo, cosa que a los gorriones, al parecer les causo un poco de risa.

Hicieron un gesto de pregunta, querían saber que soñaba la dulce Amelia. Ella, hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo y sonrió con dulzura

-**Los sueños no se cuentan, porque si no, puede ser muy difícil realizarlos… Ya saben… soñar es desear con el alma y…-** Entonces sonó la campana de la iglesia -**¡oh! ¡Esa tonta campana!** –Refunfuño ella y se levanto para colocarse sus zapatillas** -¡Si, si! ¡Ya oí! –**

Algo "enojada" Se levanto de su cama y retiro su pijama. Los pequeños animalitos como los pájaros pequeños y algunos ratones le ayudaban a bañarse y otros le acomodaban la ropa. Parecía que todos sabían lo que hacían.

Una vez limpia, Amelia se puso su vestido sencillo de sirvienta.

**-Bueno… -**Suspiro y miro a sus amigos **–Es hora –** Sonrió intentando ser fuerte y bajo las largas escaleras, para ir a la habitación de su madrastra Rosa y abrir poco a poco la puerta de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertarla y llamar al gato de la mujer

**-Piss… Hey… Lucifer –** Le susurraba y el gato parecía empezar a despertar –**Ven aquí**-

El gato negro parecía enojado y refunfuño. Abrió sus ojos y la vio parada en la puerta. Ignorándola, se volteo quedando de espaldas a ella

**-¡Lucifer, ve aquí ahora!-** Dijo algo enojada en susurro. El gato a regañadientes hizo como ella le pedía y fue hasta ella –**Perdone usted su real majestad –** Dijo con sarcasmo Amelia **–Pero es que se me ordena alimentarlo ¡Si fuera por mi no te diera nada!-**

**-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0-**

Amelia con una sonrisa dio de desayunar a todos los animales que habitaban en la mansión, en ella no había ninguna otra sirvienta, por ello, ella debía hacer todo sola, como recolectar los huevos de las gallinas y limpiar los establos.

Una campana sonó y molestaba los oídos de todos los animales, mas aun los oídos de Amelia, quien hizo un gesto de resignación y tomo la bandeja con el desayuno para llevarla a la mesa. Allí, se encontraba Sally, Nicole y Rosa, su "familia" esperando por su desayuno. Ambas hermanas tenían cara de fastidio, mientras su malvada madrastra tenía una cara sería con "compostura" ante la pobre Amelia, quien solo permanecía en silencio para poner el desayuno respectivo la mesa, mientras sentía las miradas penetrantes de sus hermanaras.

Amelia era una chica con gracia, de buen parecer y con una voz melodiosa. En cambio sus hermanas, a pesar de ser hermosas, jamás tuvieron esa gracia que tiene Amelia, que a todos les derrite el alma, a todos, excepto a ellas.

**-Por fin- **Dijo Sally con fastidio **-¿Por qué te tardabas tanto?**

-**Discúlpame Sal…**-Dijo Amelia con la mirada baja

**-Si ya terminaste, retírate. Te llamaremos cuando necesitemos algo-** Agrego Rosa con frialdad.

**-S-si –** Amelia hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Le dolía que la tratasen así, después de todo lo que hacia por ellas. Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente las consideraba una familia, pero poco a poco, luego de la muerte de su padre, ella se quedo sola porque nunca recibió el apoyo de sus hermanastras, ni de su malvada madrastra. Tanto, que después de los años, el personal de la mansión se iba uno por uno, porque no soportaban a las crueles hermanas. La última sirvienta, que era intima amiga de Amelia, tuvo que abandonar la mansión por petición de esta, debido a que las hermanas le hacían la vida imposible para que Amelia se quedara sola. Y lo consiguieron. Por ello, Amelia recibió la tarea de ser la sirvienta y puesto que ella era muy pequeña para negarse, termino aceptando, siempre sujeta a la decisión de su "madre"

Pero empezaba a cansarse…

-**Amelia-** Llamo Rosa **–Ven aquí-**

-**Enseguida-** Amelia nunca la llamaba madre o Rosa, de hecho, nunca la ha llamado por ningún apodo.

Hizo como se le ordeno y fue hasta Rosa, quien estaba sentada en la silla del piano y sus hijas estaban a su lado, una con un violín y la otra simplemente parada. Sally, quien estaba con el violín la miraba con desprecio, Amelia no entendía porque ella le odiaba tanto…

-**Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?-** Hablo con cautela, intentando mostrarse respetuosa

**-Necesito que vayas al pueblo a comprar las cosas para la cena, tenemos un invitado-** Hablo la eriza mayor con indiferencia

**-¿Qué desea que cocine para esta noche?-** Amelia mantenía su cabeza baja

**-No lo se, tu veras, pero asegúrate de sea algo maravilloso, es un invitado muy importante-** Hizo una pausa –**Ya te puedes retirar-**

Amelia asintió y suspiro una vez que salió de la habitación de música, en donde su madre solía tocarle el piano para animarla. Ya jamás lo escucharía, ni siquiera la dejaban tocar a ella.

Se preparo para ir al pueblo a hacer como se le dijo. Le gustaba mucho ir allí, ya que era una forma de quitar el estrés que le hacían pasar esas mujeres e ir a visitar a sus amigos, quienes de seguro estaban trabajando en uno que otro negocio.

Salio animadamente hasta el pueblo, con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción. Los ciudadanos la saludaban, ella era muy famosa por su buen parecer y por ser tan amable a pesar de que es una noble…

Compro algunos ingredientes como legumbres y frutas, para después ir a comprar algo de carne para la cena.

**-¿Amelia?-** Llamo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-**¿uh?-** La eriza rosa volteo y se encontró con unos ojos jade como los de ella **-¡Rouge!-**

Ella no lo podía creer ¡por fin había visto a su mejor amiga! Pero estaba acompañada por lo que parecía ser una pequeña conejita color crema. Amelia se la quedo viendo con curiosidad, pero esta solo se escondía detrás de la falta de la amiga de la eriza, parecía ser tímida, por lo que Amelia sonrió

-**Hola-** Le dijo cordialmente **-¿eres amiga de Rouge? Mi nombre es Amelia, es un placer conocerte-**

**-Hey, Cream, debes responder el saludo –** Hablo suavemente la murciélago Rouge.

**-H-hola…-**Hablo tímidamente la conejita

**-¿Tu nombre es Cream? Es un placer-**Amelia se agacho para quedar a la altura de la conejita

**-Si…**- Cream la miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió **–Es un placer, señorita Amelia-**

**-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0-**

Las tres caminaron hasta llegar a una fuente, en la cual se sentaron mientas hablaban de cosas triviales. Rouge pidió a Cream que volviera a casa primero, ya que ella debía hablar algo importante con Amelia y era necesario que estuvieran solas, además que no querían que una niña escuchara esa conversación, aunque no era realmente tan grave ¿o si?

Cream se fue como se le pidió, le pregunto a Amelia si podría jugar con ella una vez y esta respondió "¡Claro!" de forma animada, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la pequeña conejita. Bueno, Amelia siempre daba esa impresión a todo el que conocía.

-**¿Cómo estas?**- Hablo con cautela Rouge, preguntándole lo obvio **-¿sigue igual que cuando me fui?-**

**-Puede que hasta peor-** Suspiro pesadamente. Sus ojos marcaban claramente la tristeza que sentía al tocar ese tema –**No se porque me odian tanto…-**

**-Tranquila… Solo te tienen envidia por ser como eres y créeme, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido –** Le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa

**-Gracias Rouge…-**Correspondió la sonrisa

Una vez terminado de hablar, se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Amelia decidió tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a la mansión y comenzar a cocinar, pronto llegaría la hora de la cena y no quería que Rosa le gritara por no haber hecho como ella le había ordenado.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda, que la dejaron cautivada por unos momentos.

-**¿estas bien?-** Escucho decir.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre muchas cosas e intentando olvidar otras, no se do cuenta que estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un carruaje. Se percato tarde y no pudo moverse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Escuchaba como los caballos galopaban lejos, por ese sonido ella decidió abrir los ojos poco a poco


	3. ¡Mi familia!

_**Hola todos! ¡Realmente lamento el retraso, pero como prometi aqui esta este capitulo ¡espero que lo disfrute!**_

_**Att: Mizu**_

_**PD: Enserio ¡Denben amarme!**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2 - ¡Mi familia!_

Aun miraba esos ojos verdes, estaba tan sumida en ellos que parecía que los sonidos se silenciaran y ni siquiera el canto de las aves se escuchara. Estaba sumida en un trance que parecía que nada la sacaría, el chico le hablaba pero ella parecía no escuchar.

La única forma en la que pudo reaccionar, fue cuando las nubes destaparon el sol y este se reflejaba detrás de la cabeza del ojiverde, haciendo que ella los entrecerrara por la luz segante que le daba a espaldas. Bajo la cabeza intentando retomar su vista, ya que la luz la había mirado por unos segundos, el le volvió a hablar, preguntándole si estaba bien, ya que parecía que estaba bastante aturdida, a lo que ella simplemente asintió por reflejo mientras miraba el suelo. No se atrevía a mirarlo otra vez, estaba avergonzada por haberlo mirado tanto tiempo y sin siquiera responderle, era obvio que estaba cautiva a causa de sus hermosos ojos. El se levanto

**-Ya que estas bien, será mejor que me vaya, por favor mira por donde vas o de verdad te arroyaran la próxima- **Bromeo la voz masculina perteneciente al ojiverde

Ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza, el se rasco la mejilla al ver que ella siquiera levantaba la cabeza para verle o por lo menos darle las gracias.

_-Será mejor que le de las gracias, no quiero que piense que soy una mal educada-_

Amelia levanto la mirada para agradecerle, pero ya no había nadie. Miro a los lado intentando encontrar a la persona que la había ayudado, pero no estaba ¿había sido una ilusión? Pero aun podía sentir las manos del que la toco en los hombros, así que definitivamente no era una ilusión, además, aun su corazón estaba acelerado por la adrenalina y el susto que paso, mas la extraña atracción que había tenido hacia esos ojos verde esmeralda que había visto hace un momento.

Realmente lo que había pasado era real, eso era definitivo, pero aun no se explicaba como el había podido desaparecer tan rápido ¿era un ángel? ¿Tal vez su ángel de la guarda? Suspiro resignada y se levanto limpiando su vestido. Se percato de que todas las cosas que llevaba estaban intactas, eso le alivio, por lo menos la persona que la salvo pudo mantener todas sus cosas en su sitio.

Camino hasta su casa entrando por la puerta de servicio, es decir, la de atrás y fue directamente a la cocina en donde coloco las cosas. Al poco tiempo, cuando se preparo para empezar a cocinar, escucho su nombre provenir de la voz mas chillona y odiada por ella -Rosa-

Tuvo que ir hasta la habitación de su madrastra para ver que se le ofrecía. Toco a la puerta y entro, una vez dentro, encontró a su madrastra recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

**-¿Qué desea, señora?-** Pregunto Amelia

**-Amelia, deberás vestirte adecuadamente para la cena de esta noche-** Hablo Rosa mientras mantenía su vista en el libro

**-¿Eh? – **Hablo ella confusa **–Pero, debo preparar la cena, no creo que me de tiempo…-**

**-De eso no hay que preocuparse, esta noche tenemos invitados y tu debes estar con nosotras en la mesa, ya contrate a alguien para que cocine esta noche, es un chef muy profesional-** Rosa miro de reojo a Amelia, quien tenia una cara de sorpresa **–No hagas preguntas y ve a arreglarte, tenemos que estar listas para las seis –**

**-S…si, Señora-** Dijo Amelia saliendo del cuarto, aun con los ojos bien abiertos

_¿Estaré soñando? ¿Sentarme a la mesa con ellas?_ Amelia pensó que por fin la estaban tratando como de la familia, por lo menos después de un largo tiempo.

**_Eso la hacia inesperadamente feliz_**

Fue corriendo a su habitación en la torre de la mansión en donde busco alguno que otro vestido, aunque todos parecían ser muy pasados de moda pero igual de bonitos, por lo que decidió cambiarle unas cuantas cosas al un vestido rosa con blanco que era de su madre y le quedaba a la perfección, solo debía ajustar una que otra cosa y ya parecía un vestido actual.

Miro dentro del cajón donde estaban los vestidos y encontró un libro titulado "cinderella" Se emociono mucho, ya que era el libro que su madre solía contarle cuando era pequeña. Rápidamente lo saco y se sentó en la cama comenzando a leer una de sus partes favoritas

**_Cuando Cenicienta baila con el príncipe_**

Según el libro, ese era un momento mágico para Cenicienta. Miro la portada del libro y se entristeció recordando a su madre. Abrazo el libro pegándolo contra su pecho y cerrándolo los ojos susurrando un "mamá" por lo bajo. Las lágrimas no las podía contener, poco después recordó a su papá y se entristeció más. Pero no falto mucho para que se recuperara. Coloco con suavidad el libo sobre la cama y empezó a arreglar el visto

Algo gracioso le vino a la mente, la vida de Cenicienta y ella eran bastante similares, pero Amelia no creía que le fuera a pasar algo como le paso a Cenicienta, el hada madrina y el baile con el príncipe… Todo eso era completamente irreal e imposible para ella, según lo que pensaba. A pesar de ser la doncella más hermosa de su familia, vivía infeliz por culpa de esta misma, le gustaría regresar el tiempo para poder ver a sus padres nuevamente, pero eso también era imposible. Intento apaciguar sus pensamientos con otra cosa ¿Quién era el invitado de esta noche que su madrastra requería su presencia en el comedor? Ella tenía que aceptarlo, algo tenía planeado su madrastra, porque si no fuera así, nunca le habría dicho sobre acompañarlas, debía ser alguien de suma importancia y que supiera que en la familia "Rose" habían tres hermanas, y que se podía identificar muy bien tan solo con verla, pero solo lo hacían los conocidos de su padre.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Llego la hora de la cena, ella bajo con delicadeza de las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo con bordados blanco, largo y con brillantes que adornaba los ruedos del vestido, un collar de perlas y una diadema del mismo color de su vestido, tenia unos guantes blanco y llevaba un maquillaje censillo que resaltaba su belleza natural. Llego hasta la sala donde estaba sus otras dos hermanas sentadas en el sofá, ninguna se dignaba a mirar a Amelia, mientras solo faltaba Rosa por llegar.

El timbre de la casa sonó e hizo estar alerta a Amelia, estaba muy curiosa sobre lo que pasaría y quien era ese invitado. Cuando vio a su madrastra entrar se tenso y aun mas al escuchar los pasos de la persona de lo acompañaba. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una sonrisa ilumino su cara

**-¡Tío Shadow!-** Hablo ella en voz alta mientras corría hasta los brazos del erizo que entraba por la puerta

Shadow The Hedgehog, un duque y hermano menor del padre de Amelia, se describiría como alguien serio y frío, pero cuando se trataba de su sobrina Amelia, podía llegar a salir los sentimientos que el tanto oculta. Shadow es un erizo negro de mechas rojas y ojos rubí, estaba llevando un elegante traje como un duque que era mientras sostenía un bastón con una gema preciosa en la parte superior de esta. Abrió sus brazos esperando el abrazo de su dulce sobrina y la recibió con un fuerte apretón para luego darle vueltas en el aire como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

Ese había sido su trato desde siempre. Amelia era su única sobrina y familia, además, la consideraba como una hija

**-¡Amelia!-** Hablo el duque **–Me alegro tanto de verte ¡Pero mírate! ¡Estas preciosa!-**

**-Muchas gracias-** Amelia hizo una hermosa reverencia por el halago de su tío, quien solo la miraba con una sonrisa

Al final, el vestido que llevaba puesto la dulce Amelia fue un obsequio de su madrastra para esa ocasión, Rosa no podía permitirse que la eriza rosa llevara algo inadecuado, debía mantener las apariencias con el Duque Shadow, sobre todo, porque ella estaba inexplicablemente interesada en el erizo negro, aunque sus motivos eran ocultos para todos.

**-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si nos dirigimos al comedor?-** Hablo Rosa con un inesperado tono suave

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y hicieron como hablo la eriza mayor. Llegaron al comedor y cada quien tomo su respectivo asiento, claro, Amelia se sentó a la derecha de su tío mientras Rosa se sentaba a izquierda de este junto a sus dos hijas.

Hablaron animadamente durante toda la velada, el duque fue de visita sobre todo para ver a su amada sobrina-casi-hija que extrañaba y no había visto desde hace un par de años por culpa de los negocios. El problema estaba en que nuestro joven duque no tenia idea del maltrato de la nueva familia de Amelia hacia esta, ya que ella le hablaba maravillas de sus hermanas y su madrastra, todo porque a pesar de ser maltratada constantemente por ellas, las quería y eran su familia, aunque ellas no lo consideraran así.

Rosa estaba satisfecha con la actuación de Amelia esa noche, por lo que decidió dejarle el vestido como regalo, cosa que era muy extraño en ella. El duque Shadow pidió hablar a solas con Amelia, quien acepto gustosa, por fin podría hablar libremente con su tío sin tantas formalidades

**-¿Cómo te a ido Amy?-** Pregunto Shadow

_"Amy"_ es la nombre que el duque le había dado a su sobrina, ya que era mas bonito y prefería ese porque sobretodo, era mas corto

**-Como extrañaba que me llamaras así Tío – **Rió ella **–Todo ha estado muy bien-** Amy oculto su tristeza muy bien de los ojos de Shadow, pero el desde hace tiempo sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero si Amy no le hablaba de ello, prefería no preguntar, no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de una dama y mas si era la de su única sobrina

**-Ya veo…-** Hablo el sonriéndole **–Amy ¿segura que no quieres vivir conmigo**?

**-Tío, ya hemos hablado de esto un montón de veces ¿cierto?-** Amy le sonrió con dulzura –**Quiero quedarme aquí, es la casa de mis padres y la mía también-**

La razón mas fuerte de que Amy se quedara en esa casa junto a su horrible familia, era porque quería proteger esa casa como fuera, esa fue la casa de sus padres y donde tenía recuerdos hermosos con ellos, esas cosas ella jamás las dejaría.

**-Esta bien-** Suspiro –**Vendré mas a menudo por aquí a ver si todo esta bien ¿vale?-** Shadow se levanto de su asiento con una fuerte y autoritaria pose

-**Claro, Tío, eres bienvenido siempre- **Amy lo abrazo

**-Pero recuerda avisarme cuando "ella" no este-** Le susurro el erizo negro a la pequeña eriza rosa quien solo soltó una risita –**Su mirada acosadora me incomoda- **Al duque le corrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal

**-Esta bien-** Dijo ella entre risas mientras ambos caminaban hasta la puerta principal

**-Despídeme de ellas por favor- **Hablo el duque y se dio la vuelta **-¡Nos vemos!-**

**-Adiós, tío**-

Amy se despidió con la mano de su adorado Tío quien una vez que salio por las puertas, volvió a poner ese semblante serio que hizo que la dulce eriza riera entre dientes por la actitud de su Tío. Cuando suspiro para darse la vuelta, se encontró con la cara relajada pero seria de su madrastra mirándola

**-¿Ya se ha ido? ¿Tan pronto?- **Pregunto Rosa con algo de decepción

**-S-si, señora- **Dijo Amy bajando la cabeza

**-En fin, retírate a tu cuarto, ya es hora de dormir-** Hablo la eriza mayor para retirarse a su alcoba

_"Al menos saque dos cosas buenas esta noche"_ Sonrió pensando en sus adentros _"Ver a mi tío y este hermoso vestido" _Caminaba alzando su vestido para no pisarlo y hacerle algún daño

Sally la observaba entre las sombras con una sonrisa no muy linda, algo tramaba la pequeña ardilla.

* * *

**0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0**

_En el palacio Real_

**-¡Por favor!-** Grito un erizo mayor color verde oscuro y ojos azules **-¡Hace mas de una semana que regresaste y no haz hecho nada mas que salir sin permiso!-** Gruño el

**-¡Oh vamos padre! ¡No seas aguafiestas! –**Hablo alegremente un erizo azul de ojos verde esmeralda **–Debes salir de vez en cuando ¿sabes? Estar aquí dentro te hará mas viejo – **Bromeo el azul

**-¡Sonic! –** El Rey estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la rabia, su hijo, el príncipe Sonic no le hacia caso en nada y eso lo estaba molestando mucho

**-Vamos querido, no te enojes** – Una eriza color morado se acerco al rey y le acaricio los hombros – **El solo esta bromeando ¿cierto Sonic**?- La eriza dirigió su mirada al erizo azul de nombre Sonic

**-¡Pues claro Madre! Además ¡no creo que Padre pueda hacerse mas viejo de lo que es!-** Sonic estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de furia de su padre y se fue corriendo a una velocidad increíble

**-Este hijo nuestro…-** Susurro la eriza morada

El rey suspiro –**Hay Aleena ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?-** El rey se acaricio las sienes tratando de relajarse **–No me hace caso, no quiere involucrarse con los asuntos del Reino ¡Y no quiero buscar una esposa! –**

**-Maximus, debes calmarte querido** – Hablo con suavidad la reina Aleena **–Yo también quiero nietos, pero debemos tomarlo con calma –**

**-¿¡Calma!? ¡Pero si ya tiene 23 años! –** Hablo en voz alta el rey, cuidando de que su esposa no se sintiera ofendida por el repentino "grito" **– Es el heredero al trono, pronto tendrá que dirigir el reino y no se lo toma enserio, a veces me pregunto si de verdad le importa –**

**-Claro que le importa querido –** Aleena beso a su esposo en la mejilla **– Solo debemos darle tiempo para que escoja a una esposa -** Hablo la reina con dulzura y camino hasta la puesta para salir –**No es como que vayamos a ponerle todas las doncellas casaderas para que escoja a alguna, pero ya veras que encontrara a alguien muy pronto –** Dijo y Salio

Al Rey, enseguida se le vino una maravillosa idea a la mente **-¡Por eso la amo!** – Hablo casi gritando y se levanto de su cómoda cama ya revitalizado **-¡Silver! ¡Ven aquí**!

**-Voy señor-** Hablo alguien desde las afueras de la habitación para entrar con respeto -**¿Necesita algo alteza?-**

Un erizo plateado con unas extrañas púas apareció vestido elegantemente frente al rey, quien solo mantenía una sonrisa por la "maravillosa" idea que su amada esposa le había dado.

**-Escucha muy bien, Silver-** Hablo el rey rodeando el cuello del erizo plateado con su brazo –**Tengo una maravillosa idea para el cumpleaños de Son**ic-

**-¿Qué podrá ser majestad?-** Dijo Silver mientras le corría una gota de sudor por la frente ante la actitud misteriosa del rey

* * *

**0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0**

En la mansión Rose, ya todos se preparaban para dormir, pero esa noche era muy especial para Amy ¿pero por que? ¡Pues porque tenía el libro que tanto le gustaba en sus manos! Pensó que su madrastra lo había quemado con alguna de las cosas de sus padres por igual, pero se alivio de que no fuera así.

"Cinderella" Era el nombre de su precioso libro, el libro que le leía su madre siempre. Mientras mas analizaba la historia, mas cuenta se daba que su vida y la de Cenicienta eran similares, ambas perdieron a sus padres, ambas tuvieron malas familias y ambas fueron obligadas a ser sirvientas en el hogar, aunque esa noche haya sido especial por la visita de su tío, al día siguiente no seria así, otra vez regresaría a su vida diaria y ella no quería eso, pero no le quedaba otra opción, no abandonaría esa casa por ningún motivo

Amelia durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho como protección. La puerta de su habitación se fue abriendo poco a poco dejando ver una silueta femenina, quien llevaba unas tijeras en su manos. Esta, sonrió con malicia y se acerco al vestido rojo que Rosa le había dado a Amy como recompensa por su actitud ante el duque, enterró a tijera en la fina tela y empezó a desgarrarla como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando al pobre vestido hecho harapos inservibles, la chica que había hecho aquello salio de la habitación con una risa por lo bajo, ya quería ver la cara de Amy cuando despertara y viera su podré vestido, hecho pedazos

* * *

_**¿Se lo esperaba? ¡Shadow el tio de Amy hjkjskajsakdjhsjkdhaksjdhask -desquiciada-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus opiniones re... como se escriba ;v;**_


	4. ¿Otra vez tu?

_Capitulo 3- ¿Otra vez tu?_

Ese día ella se despertó tranquila y en paz. Los pequeños animales que siempre venían a despertarla se acomodaron mientras la veían y cantaban para saludarla, Amy, les correspondía el saludo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, su vista se centro en su "vestido" rojo el cual tenia pedazos de telas rasgados por todos lados. Entro en pánico y se levando rápidamente de la cama, apresurada para tomar el vestido entre sus brazos y examinarlo bien, esos cortes fueron hechos con una tijera, de eso no había duda pero ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de temor y tristeza, temor por si su madrastra le descubría ¿Qué seria de ella? Probablemente su madrastra pensaría que ella no era capaz de cuidar de una prenda tan fina y cara como esa y jamás le daría algo igual y tristeza porque ella había apreciado mucho ese regalo.

Se escuchaban como los sollozos llenaban la habitación y las pequeñas aves le miraban triste, intentaban consolarla y ella parecía entenderles pero no podía parar de llorar. Fue hasta su almohada y el abrazo para amortiguar sus sollozos y en eso, sonó la campana dándole aviso que ella ya debía bajar

**-¿Es que no me dejas siquiera ahogar mis tristezas? ¡Tonta campana!-** Se levanto y lavo su rostro para apartar los restos de lagrimas que le habían quedado, se preparo y bajo.

Repitió la rutina del día anterior, darle comida a un molesto gato y a los animales de, servir el desayuno y recibir las miradas de envidia que ella claramente pensaba que eran de rencor por parte de sus hermanastras y luego ponerse a limpiar.

Inesperadamente, termino sus quehaceres temprano y fue a darse un baño para refrescarse, debía decirle a su madrastra lo que había pasado con su vestido y esta probablemente no le creería pero, por lo menos había sido sincera con ella, estaba lista para las consecuencias.

Pero una incógnita aun rondaba por su cabeza ¿Quién había sido?

Tenía clara sus sospechas, era obvio que solo dos personas harían algo así, solo para dañarla y eso la entristecía más Sally y Nicole

Aviso a su madrastra que iría a comprar unas cosas que faltaban en la cocina, pero solo lo hacia porque quería salir (aunque lo de comprar esas cosas era verdad). Se encamino al pueblo donde estaba ya mas tranquila y animada, debía pensar bien como decirle las cosas a su madrastra, probablemente luego de eso ya no vería la luz, y se despediría de este mundo (hay que exagerada…) pero su moral le decía que debía hacerlo, siempre diciendo la verdad.

Compro lo que necesitaba lo antes posible y luego se fue a caminar cerca de una fuente a pensar en las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Rosa, otra vez sumida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con alguien y ella callo al suelo junto con las cosas que traía

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo rápidamente, algo avergonzada. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un apuesto erizo azul de ojos verde esmeralda

**-No se preocupe señorita –** Este alzo la mirada y se encontró la cara de la chica quien al parecer, estaba bastante apenada -¿**Otra vez tu? –** Pregunto con una sonrisa para levantarse y ayudarla a ella **–creo que tienes un adicción con los accidentes –** Bromeo el

**-¿eh?-** Ella acepto su ayuda olvidándose de las cosas que estaban en el suelo, aunque no era mucho, harina… fruta y otras cosas que estaban en una cesta, por suerte, no se había salido nada **–Perdone pero… ¿Lo conozco?** –

**-Supongo que no te acuerdas de mi – **Dijo el **– Bueno, tenias la cabeza baja y jamás quisiste mirarme ¿Por qué?- **pregunto curioso sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

**-Oh Dios…-** Dijo elle llevándose las manos a la boca **-¿Usted es el que me rescato del carruaje? –**

**-El mismo que viste y calza –**Rió el –**Soy Sonic, Sonic the…**- Pero callo al instante –**Solo Sonic** –

**-Oh, muchísimas gracias Sir Sonic, realmente estoy apenada por lo ocurrido, es que estaba aun en shock por lo sucedido, no quiero que piense que soy una mal educada ni nada-**

**-Tranquila, entiendo bien la situación –** Sonrió –**Pero hábleme de tu señorita….?-**

**-Amy –** Dijo sonriendo, prefería ese nombre, sus padres y su tío la llamaban así

**-Amy- **Dijo seguido de ella **–Es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama** –Tomo la mano de la eriza y la beso con suavidad

Ella solo se sonrojo, fue inesperado el gesto del joven que acababa de conocer, pero no aparto la mano por educación

**-M…muchas gracias, pero creo que se equivoca **–Dijo mirándose para ver el traje que llevaba puesto y en lo desarreglada que podía estar

**-Mis ojos nunca mienten, Amy-**Le trato con mucha confianza, cosa que a ella no le desagradaba

**-Muchas gracias …Sir… es decir, Sonic –**Sonrió ella con dulzura por los halagos del erizo, el cual se sonrojo levemente –**Oh cielos-** Dijo ella al darse cuenta de la hora **–Será mejor que regrese, me regañaran de no ser así –**Recogió su cesta y se dispuso a irse cuando fue detenida por una mano que sostenía su brazo, era Sonic

**-P…podemos –** Hizo una pausa para tragar y después continuar, algo sonrojado **-¿Podremos vernos otra vez?-**

Ella se sonrojo ante la repentina petición del erizo

**-Yo…-** Bajo la mirada avergonzada, no sabía que responderle, ella no salía mucho y no sabía donde encontrase con el **–No lo se –** Hablo con tristeza –**Apenas salgo del lugar donde vivo… y cuando lo hago es solo para comprar algunas cosas, lo siento Sonic, pero me temo que no podemos** –Le sonrió con tristeza para luego soltarse de su agarre e irse corriendo

**-¡Vendré siempre aquí si es necesario para volver a verte!-** Grito el erizo azul mientras veía como se alejaba **– Amy…-** Sonrió algo sonrojado, había conocido a una chica especial.

Amy llego rápidamente a la mansión, algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa, ese erizo era bastante peculiar, verdaderamente, esperaba verlo otra vez…

Su sonrisa no parecía quitarse con nada, estaba bastante contenta por lo que había sucedido el día anterior y se preguntaba si el erizo de verdad estaría cerca de la fuente a estas horas solo para esperarla, esa idea la hacia enrojecer y se apenaba, pero estaba algo feliz. El sonido del timbre de la puerta la distrajo y fue corriendo a ver quien era, solo esperaba que no fuera su tío Shadow, si la veía en ese estado ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que pensaría! No de ella si no de Rosa y sus hijas, definitivamente ella no debía abandonar la mansión que sus padres construyeron con esfuerzo.

Afortunadamente no era Shadow, era lo que parecía ser un guardia real, era extraño ¿Qué hacia un guardia en la mansión Rose?

**-Buenas tardes, señorita-** Hablo el guardia –**Vengo a entregarle esto de parte de su majestad –** Este extendió su mano para entregarle la carta a la eriza **–Con su permiso, me retiro –**

Ella lo vio irse algo confusa, miro la carta que solo contenía el sello real. Fue hasta la sala donde se encontraban las tres mujeres

**-Amelia ¿Qué pasa? Te he dicho que no nos interrumpas en estos momentos –** Hablo la eriza mayor con severidad

**-Mil disculpas, señora –**Dijo educadamente la eriza rosa **– Pero es que han traído esto de palacio –**Dijo mostrando la carta

**-¿De palacio?-** Dijo sorprendida Sally

**-¡Oh, yo quiero ver! –** Dijo Nicole arrebatándole la carta a Amy de las manos.

**-¡Yo la leeré!** –Dijo Sally quitándole la carta a Nicole

**-¡No, yo quiero ver!-** Grito Nicole

**-¡Niñas!-** Grito Rosa para arrebatarles la carta a sus hijas **–Yo la leeré-**

"_A través de este medio deseamos invitarlos a la fiesta de disfraces en honor al cumpleaños del príncipe._

_Por mandato del rey, todas las doncellas casaderas deberán asistir."_

**-¡El príncipe!-** Hablo risueña Nicole

**-¡Iremos! ¿Cierto mamá?-** Hablo Sally emocionada

**-Por supuesto hija mía – **

**-Entonces… yo también puedo ir – **Hablo con cautela la pequeña eriza

**-¿Qué? ¡No! –**Grito Sally

**-¿Por qué no? La carta dice que deben asistir todas las doncellas casaderas por mandato del rey ¿O es que, desobedecerán las ordenes del rey?-** Dijo muy segura

**-¡No! ¡Mamá que no valla!-** Gritaron Sally y Nicole al unísono

**-¡Niñas, niñas!- **Grito Rosa –**Debemos hacer como dice aquí y ya que Amelia es una doncella cazadera, deberá asistir también… puedes usar el vestido que te regale**

**-E…el vestido…?-** Trago saliva

**-Si, claro, siempre y cuándo termines todas tus tareas a tiempo Amelia- **Sonrió rosa, con algo de malicia **–Espero que hallas cuidado bien el vestido –**

Sally sonrió.

**-S-si… - **No podía decirle que el vestido estaba muy mal... **– Señora… respecto al vestido yo…-**

**-¿Qué paso con el vestido Amelia?-**

**-El vestido… esta… esta roto- **Dijo con la voz quebrada, preparada para la lluvia de insultos de su madrastra

**-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo que esta roto!? ¡¿Sabes lo caro que fue y lo rompes!? ¡Que descuidada Amelia!-** Grito Rosa **-¡Ahora no iras al baile!**

**-¡Pero dice que todas las doncellas deben ir!-** Grito Amelia con las lagrimas al borde

Rosa gruño **–Bien, si logras hallar un buen vestido y como dije antes, terminas tus tareas a tiempo podrás ir –** Dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a su asiento **-¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!-** Le grito asustándola y esta salio rápidamente de la habitación

**Pensé que moriría-** Trago saliva y fue hasta su cuarto para buscar el vestido que había sacado hace dos días, cuando su tío fue a visitarla. Era algo pasado de moda, pero podía arreglarlo, diseño un nuevo vestido basado en ese y se alegro, iba a ser un vestido precioso. Solo esperaba que le diera tiempo de arreglarlo, ya que mañana seria el baile…

Pero se entusiasmo al recordar al joven que conoció. Era muy educado y apuesto, ojala volviera a verlo…

* * *

_**Si, se que este capi fue mas corto, pero necesitaba compensarlos por la tardanza, intentare actualizar mas rápido ¡Espero sus Rew... como se escriban!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Att: Mizu**_

_**PD: ¡JODER ÁMENME E_E!**_


	5. Un hada madrina? Me estoy volviendo loca

_Capitulo 4 - ¿Un hada madrina? Me estoy volviendo loca…_

Estaba de aquí a allá, limpiando, cocinando, acomodando, planchando entre otras cosas. Sus hermanastras no la dejaban tranquila ni un momento, querían que hiciera todo para ellas. El tiempo se fue volando, no sabía que iba a hacer, el baile seria en dos horas y ella ni siquiera tenia los arreglos del vestido hecho… Se saldrían con la suya

Rosa sonrió con satisfacción al ver a la pobre Amy tan agotada, estaba desanimada por las razones ya mencionadas y era obvio que no iría a la fiesta, mejor así, si no, probablemente el príncipe solo mirada a la eriza. Rosa estaba consciente del efecto que Amy causaba en los hombres por su belleza y gracia.

Una vez que todas estaban listas, Amy se acerco a su "familia" que iría al baile para despedirse.

**-Amelia ¿pero que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estas lista?-** Pregunto Rosa con tristeza fingida en su voz.

**-No iré…-** Hablo ella desanimada **–Supongo que, no me dio tiempo de algunas cosas…-** Susurro.

**-Oh bueno, esta bien –** Rosa acomodo su vestido y se dirigió a sus hijas **– Bien niñas, vayan a buscar sus antifaces para irnos- **

**-Si-** Dijeron felices ambas hermanas y fueron corriendo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Amy se fue a su habitación desanimada, se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

**-Bueno… no es para tanto, esas fiestas de seguro que son aburridas…-**

Los ratones estaban intentando llamar su atención, pero no lograban nada. Tuvieron que pedirles a algunas avecillas que cataran en su oído para que esta se levantara de golpe.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto sorprendida por el repentino cando desafinado y desesperado de la ave

Los pequeños animales miraban felices y le indicaban que mirara a un lado. Esta se sorprendió al ver el diseño de su vestido ya terminado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo el vestido con fuerza.

**-¡Oh pequeños! ¡No se que haría yo sin ustedes!-** Quiso abrazarlos a todos por ello, los reunió como pudo y los llevo a su pecho para apegarlos en simulación de un abrazo **–Muchas gracias –**

Vio los accesorios que le consiguieron y que quedaban muy bien con el vestido, una tiara del mismo color y unas zapatillas que combinaban con los encajes del vestido. Estaba preciosa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-Niñas, es hora de irnos, el carruaje esta aquí-** Llamo la eriza mayor de nombre Rosa, para que bajaran

**-¡Ya vamos!-** Gritaron ambas mientras corrían "delicadamente" hasta su madre

Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, una voz las llamo asiendo que volteara. Se quedaron estupefactas ante lo que vieron

**-¡Esperen por favor!-** Grito Amy corriendo con delicadeza hasta ellas –Yo también voy- Sonrió **-¿Qué les parece? ¿No es hermoso este vestido?-** Dijo animada, esperado un cumplido

**-¡¿Qué!?-** Grito Sally **-¡No mamá, que no vaya! –**

**-¡Si mamá, que se quede! –**Grito Nicole

-**Niñas, hice una promesa y no la puedo romper –**Hablo Rosa con cierto fastidio, intentando fingir calma**- Oh … Es un atuendo hermoso Amelia, ¿No lo crees así Nicole?-**

**-Hmp! –**Se cruzo de brazos la chica –**No, además a mi no me…. ¡Aaaaah!-** Grito **-¡Ese collar de perlas es mió! ¡Ladrona!-** Corrió hasta Amy para arrancarle el collar

**-¡No!-** Grito Amy

**-¡Mira mamá, esa es mi tiara! –**Sally corrió hasta Amy y de la misma forma que su hermana, le arranco la tiara del cabello, haciendo que la pobre eriza rosa diera un grito de dolor

Ambas hermanas, con la excusa de que algunas cosas que ella llevaba puesto eran de ellas, empezaron a romper el vestido, dejando a la pobre Amy con unos harapos inservibles

**-¡Niñas!-** Grito Rosa haciendo que pararan **–Les he dicho que no me gusta que se estresen, vamonos, el carruaje aguarda –**

Las tres mujeres salieron de la mansión, dejando a la pobre Amy sola, desarreglada y con harapos puestos y llena de lágrimas.

La pequeña eriza empezó a correr y correr hasta salir de la casa por la puerta de atrás, llegar hasta una fuente y junto a esta, sentarse en una roca lisa que estaba al lado de esta para llorar sin consuelo. Sollozaba llena de tristeza, sus brazos amortiguaban sus sollozos. Los animales de la casa le miraban con tristeza, esta vez sus hermanas se habían pasado

**-¡No lo soporto mas!** –Grito Amy desconsolada **-¡¿Por qué me tratan así!? ¿¡Que he hecho yo mal!? – **

Gritaba el porque de sus desgracias. Unas hermosas luces escarchadas de color azul se formaban a su lado, dejando ver a una felina color crema y cabello café, quien acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Amy con sus ojos cerrados, intentaba darle consuelo y con ternura acariciaba su lacio cabello rosa

-**Tranquila –** Hablo la felina **–Todo estará bien –** Le dijo con una sonrisa

Amy se aparto del susto. No había notado que le acariciaban la cabeza, pero si sentía un alivio enorme que se esfumo al separarse del calor que le brindaba la joven que estaba frente a ella

**-¿Quién eres?-** Pregunto Amy con cautela, levantándose del suelo

**-Soy tu hada Madrina Amy –** Hablo la felina con una **sonrisa -¡Puedes llamarme Mizu si gustas! –**

**-¿Hada madrina?... Me estoy volviendo loca o estoy leyendo mucho cenicienta…-** Dijo rendida

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy real!-** Hablo la felina sintiéndose "ofendida"

**-¿Pero no eres muy joven para ser un hada madrina? -** Preguntó curiosa la eriza

**-¡Esto no es Phineas y Ferd!-** hablo la felina causando un rostro de confusión en Amy** –Ejem… es decir ¡Soy mas vieja de lo que crees querida! Es solo que se mantenerme joven – **Dijo haciendo una pose "sexy" haciendo que Amy riera

**-Haha… ya veo-** Sonrió ella secando sus pequeñas lágrimas

**-¡Eso es! Sonríe mi niña –**Mizu tomo las mejillas de Amy e hizo que la mirara **–Anímate, para que puedas ir al baile con una sonrisa – **

**-Pero….- **Amy bajo la mirada, se miro y vio el desastre que estaba hecha, obviamente no podía ir al baile en ese estado **–Pero no puedo ir al baile sin…**

No pudo terminar ya que su "hada madrina" le interrumpió con un tono de voz increíblemente animado

**-¡Eso es mi niña! –** Dijo la felina casi gritando **– No puedes ir al baile sin… -**Dijo dejando en suspenso a Amy, quien creyó que le daría un vestido **-¡Una calabaza**!

**-¡¿Una calabaza!?-** Repitió la eriza estupefacta

**-¡Así es! Ahora a sacar la varita –** Dijo buscando la varita por toda su vestimenta –**Donde la abre metido… haber, creí que la tenía por aquí…-**

**-Pero… oye, no necesito una…-**

**-¡Aja! Aquí esta!- **Dijo haciendo que una varita apareciera de la nada con un toque sutil y delicado

Los animales, como los ratones, los caballos y las gallinas observaban con asombro lo que la felina hizo, aunque para ella era lo más normal del mundo y no entendía porque estaban tan impresionados

**-Bien ahora las palabras mágicas –**Dijo apuntando a una calabaza **–Como era…. ¡Arg! Odio olvidarme siempre de esas palabras –** Dijo frotando su frente como si eso la ayudara a recodar

**-Oye…-** Intento hablar Amy

**-¡Ya recordé! –** Grito la felina – **Ahora si … ¡biditi baditi bu!* (¿?) –**

La calabaza se convirtió en un hermoso carruaje color blanco y de forma ovalada. Tenia detalles en azul y dorado que le daba un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Amy pensaba que realmente estaba volviéndose loca. Tal vez el leer cenicienta el día anterior antes de dormir no fue muy buena idea y su mente le estaba jugando bromas que no eran nada buenas, no quería que al final se desilusionara y despertara en su cama pensando que nada de lo que estaba viendo era real

**-Ahora, para un elegante carruaje… se necesita…-** Amy miro a la felina curiosa. Un caballo de aspecto viejo se acerco como esperando que fuera el, el elegido **– ratones, si eso- **

**-¿Ratones?-** Okay, ahora si que pensaba que esa hada estaba loca

**-¡Si! Las palabras mágicas –** Dijo apuntando a un grupo de ratones que estaban abrazándose por miedo de la varita de la chica **-¡bidita baditi bu!** –

Un brillo escarchado azul siguió rápidamente a los ratones que intentan escapar de forma graciosa, convirtiéndolos a los cuatro específicamente, en caballos. Cuatro hermosos corceles blanco, que fueron sujetados al carruaje

**-Ahora para el cochero… necesitamos ¡Un caballo!- **El caballo anciano fue gustoso hasta la hada, quien lo convirtió en un cochero de un traje elegante blanco, quien apareció sentado en el carruaje sosteniendo las riendas de los caballos

Amy no pudo hacer más que sonreír, si estaba loca o estaba soñando ¿Qué más daba? Iba a disfrutar el momento aunque fuese solo un poco

**¡Y el toque final**! – La felina apunto con su varita a un perro -**¡Tú serás…..! No recuerdo como se llaman, pero son esos hombres que acompañan a los cocheros…-** Dijo dudosa la felina **-¡En fin**!- Lanzo el hechizo contra el canino y lo convirtió como dijo en uno de los acompañantes del cochero

**Vaya…-** Amy realmente miraba con asombro y admiración la obra de su hada, el carruaje estaba hermoso. Pero faltaba algo

**-¡Bien querida! Es hora de marcharse-** Dijo la felina empujando a Amy al carruaje quien oponía resistencia

-¡**E-espera! ¡No puedo ir así!-** Grito Amy intentando para a la chica

**-¿Cómo así…? –**Entonces la felina se dio cuenta entupidamente a lo que se refería Amy **-¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedes ir al baile en ese estado! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-**

"_No me digas…"_Dijo en sus adentros y suspiro **-¿Puedes hacer algo?**

**-¡Pues claro! –** Mizu tomo una gran cantidad de aire para repetir sus palabras mágicas y lanzar un hechizo hacia la eriza

Una vez terminada su "creación" pudo observar lo hermosa que se veía, había creado un maravilloso vestido.

Amy tenía un hermoso vestido color azul cielo con encajes en blanco. Una cinta que cubría su cintura y se amarraba en un lazo en la espalda. Dejaba descubierta gran parte de su espalda. Tenía una diadema con detalles en dorado y su cabello estaba recogido con un hermoso broche plateado en forma de rosa. Tenía unos guantes blancos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, era las hermosas zapatillas de cristal que tenia. Se veía hermosa.

-**Estas hermosa, Amy-** Sonrió la felina con dulzura

**-N…no se como agradecerte, hada madrina**- Amy no sabia que decir, estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa

-**¡Llámame Mizu, querida! Y puedes agradecerme yendo al baile ¡Y divertirte! –** Empujo rápidamente a Amy dentro del carruaje –**Pero recuerda cariño, esta magia solo dura hasta la media noche, cuando suene la campana marcando las 12, el hechizo desaparecerá y volverás a estar como antes –**

**-Esta bien** –Dijo Amy**- Muchas gracias, Mizu-**Sonrió con dulzura y el carruaje empezó a andar

**-¡divierte mi niña!-** Mizu se despidió con la mano –**Bueno, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, espero que Tikal no me mate por tomar su varita** –soltó una risita y desapareció

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Mientras tanto en el palacio Real_**

Un erizo azulado caminaba inquieto en su habitación, enojado y frustrado ¡Su padre quiere casarlo! El no quería, por lo menos no aun, no quería casarse con alguien al azar, si no con alguien que realmente amara. En eso, aquella eriza rosa que conoció se le vino a la mente y sonrió algo sonrojado, así es ¡El príncipe se enamoro a primera vista! Por eso necesitaba encontrarla, debía decirle a su padre que ya había escogido una esposa, pero si lo hacia sin ella estar presente, probablemente Maximus no le creería

En eso, el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro como la puerta se abría a paso lento, dejando pasar a un erizo color plateado y unas extrañas púas

**-Príncipe Sonic, es hora –** Hablo educadamente este

-**Silver, te he dicho que me llames Sonic ¿No?-** El erizo se acerco al plateado para salir

**-Si, lo siento Sonic, es la costumbre –**Hablo algo apenado el plateado, apartándose para dejar salir al erizo azul

**-Bueno…-** Se coloco su antifaz **–Que mas da-** Suspiro resignado

**-No lo veas tan malo Sonic, puede que encuentres a la mujer que conociste en el pueblo –** dijo Silver intentando animar al azulado

**-Ojala-** Sonrió de lado **–Quien sabe Silver, puede que tu encuentres a alguien que te guste… ¡ah es cierto! Blaze anda por allí –** Dijo pícaro Sonic quien corrió hasta el gran salón, dejando al pobre Silver sonrojado.

**-¡Que no me gusta Blaze!...** **Bueno, quizás un poquito** –Gruño para dirigirse al Salón a hacerle compañía al Rey.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Afuera del Palacio_**

-**Es hora…-** Dijo la eriza rosa parada en frente de las enormes y largas escaleras para luego colocarse su antifaz **–Deséenme suerte –**Dijo con dulzura despidiéndose de sus amigos para empezar a subir .

* * *

**_¿Qué les aprecio?_**

**_*Biditi baditi bu … Eso es, no recuerdo muy bien las palabras del hada en el cuento de cenicienta xD_**

**_Me dejan reviews? C: ¡Creo que si lo escribí bien! xD_**

**_¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! ¡Ya casi termina!_**

**_Att: Mizu_**

**_PD: Denme amor ;_; _**


	6. Yo soy Cenicienta

_Capitulo 5 - Yo soy Cenicienta…_

Decidida miro las escaleras casi infinitas para luego suspirar y empezar a subir, un escalón tras otro mientras era observada atentamente por los guardias del palacio que ni se inmutaban, solo observaban "disimuladamente" pero claro, nuestra Amy las notaba a la perfección, por desgracia. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por las miradas, realmente no se esperaba tener que para por esa tortura antes de entrar al salón principal.

Al fin había terminado de subir, el problema estaba ahora en pasar al salón, eso seria otra tortura. Solo esperaba que del otro lado todos estuvieran en sus asuntos y muy ocupados como para ver entrar a una pequeña silueta femenina entre esas gigantescas puertas que estaba a medio abrir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sally y Nicole fueron ante el príncipe para darle un feliz cumpleaños e intentar coquetear con el. Pero Sonic solo parecía aburrido ante la presencia de aquellas damas que lo rodeaban. Aunque debía admitir que las hermanas eran bastante hermosas, pero ninguna se comparaba con la que había logrado captar su atención la vez que fue al puedo. Esa eriza no había salido de su mente, e incluso le había desconcentrado, mirando a la nada ignorando a todas las doncellas mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, quien estaba que echaba humos de la rabia

**-¡Mira eso Silver!-** Hablo el rey enojado **-¡No le importa estar rodeado de tantas bellezas! –**Trago **saliva –Podría ser que… ¡¿Mi hijo este en el otro bando!?-** Grito horrorizado el rey, causando una carcajada de su amada esposa y una risilla del erizo plateado

**-¡Por favor Maximus! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que eso no es cierto- **Rió Aleena

**-Es cierto su majestad, yo le aseguro que el príncipe no es así –**Hablo Silver

**-¡Arg! ¡Pero que escoja una rápido!- **Grito el rey

**-Cálmate querido**-

**-Mi Rey… no es como si el príncipe fuera a mirar como una bella doncella entrara por las puertas-** Hablo Silver

Algo capto la atención de Sonic. Observo una figura muy parecida a la de la inolvidable joven eriza. Se levanto de su asiento para la sorpresa de todos los presentes

**-El príncipe Sonic se acerque a ella –** Continuo Silver **–La invite a bailar y se miran fijamente el uno al otro-**

Sonic se acerco a la doncella, le toco ligeramente el hombro para ella voltease y se encontró con los ojos jade de la joven, era ella sin duda, podía saberlo al mirar por debajo de esas mascara que llevaba puesta que ocultaba muy poco sus exquisitas facciones, aunque al parecer ella no le reconocía. Extendió su mano mientras le sonreía a la doncella quien se sonrojo un poco pero con una sonrisa amistosa acepto. La llevo hasta el centro del salón, en donde empezó a sonar una suave y hermosa melodía clásica, mientras que ambos empezaban a bailar. Por alguna razón, Amy sentía que conocía esos hermosos ojos que se ocultaban sutilmente bajo la mascara.

**-De pronto, ambos se miran sintiendo como si se conocieran de alguna parte –** Dijo Silver sintiéndose poético, mientras Aleena reía un poco al ver a su marido interesado y emocionado en la actitud de Sonic hacia la doncella y parecía ser lo mismo que Silver relataba, luego de un rato prosiguió **–Entonces, la música termia, hacen una reverencia y el príncipe toma a la doncella para guiarla hasta el jardín dejando un montón de miradas curiosas a su paso –** Sonrió este –Mi rey, eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas

**-¿Con que en cuentos de hadas eh? –**Tomo a silver del cuello de su vestimenta y le obligo a mirar al príncipe Sonic quien conducía a una joven doncella hasta el jardín **-¡Pues las hadas cumplieron mi deseo!-** Exclamo feliz el rey

**-Veo que Sonic se intereso en esa jovencita –**Sonrió Aleena

**-Bien Silver, tengo una misión para ti. No dejes que nadie los interrumpa y cuida de que se junten ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi nueva hija!-** Dijo el Rey entre risas mientras salía –**Iré a dormir un rato, me cuentas lo que sucedió luego ¿si? ¡Adiós!- **Le dio un beso rápido a su esposa y se fue

**-Oh querido –**Dijo Aleena poniendo una mano en su mejilla y con una mirada de preocupación **–Creo que el tema de Sonic lo esta volviendo algo paranoico…-**

Silver dejo escapar una risa **–Oh mi reina –**

-**En fin, yo ire. con mi esposo, ten la vista en esos dos ¿de acuerdo?-**

-**Si mi Reina- **

**-Bien-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¿Quién es ella mamá?- **Pregunto algo enojada la ardilla al ver a ambos erizos salir al jardín

**-No lo se hija mía, pero me parece haberla visto antes-** Se acerco hasta la entrada del jardín para ver un poco mejor, pero las cortinas que daban a esta se bajaron impidiéndole seguir. Al voltear se encontró con el culpable de no poder ir mas allá y vio la sonrisa amigable del erizo plateado. Rendida, se fue hasta sus hijas.

**-Silver…-** Hablo una voz que el conocía bien. Se sonrojo involuntariamente al verla

**-Blaze…-** Sonrió nervioso **–Hola- **

**-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunto curiosa

**-Lo que se me ordeno, darle la privacidad a esos dos- **Dijo señalando con la mirada el jardín

**-Y… ¿estas muy ocupado? –**Sonrió ella algo coqueta. Silver sabia a que se debía y sonrió sonrojado **–Entonces ven…-** Le atrajo jalando el gran pañuelo que adornaba el cuello de este para arrastrarlo a la oscuridad del salón

**-Blaze… aquí no, pueden descubrirnos –**Susurro este ya prácticamente acorralado entre ella y la pared

**-Eso lo hace más emocionante- **Dijo esta. El iba a decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar, fue callado por los suaves labios de la felina y le fue imposible no corresponder.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por otro lado, estaba el duque Shadow algo aburrido mientras tomaba algo de vino. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando que hacer o tal vez ver algo emocionante. El baile fue organizado para el cumpleaños de Sonic, donde todas las doncellas cazaderas debía asistir, pero no por eso iban a dejar de invitar a personas importares en la nobleza, por ello el estaba allí, simplemente pensando cual de todas las doncellas seria su amada sobrina.

Un quejido de dolor y un pequeño pero fuerte golpe lo distrajo. Fue en busca de quien había emitido aquel ruido tan curioso. Al llegar se encontró con una eriza rosa con las púas largas y detalles en morado que bestia con un hermoso vestido entre chocolate y dorado, realmente le quedaba bien, aunque a Shadow le recordaba a un dulce, y no sabia por que. Se acerco a la chica y pudo escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo al estar tirada en el suelo. Esta se volteo al escuchar pasos atrás y se encontró con los ojos de erizo negro

**-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-** Dijo este extendiendo su mano

La eriza rosa se sonrojo. Noto que no tenia su mascara puesta y que debido a la caída se le había removido de su rostro, dejando ver aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que llamaron la atención de Shadow. Ella simplemente giro la cara "molesta"

**-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, pudo levantarme sola, gracias-** Dijo intentado ser amable "_esto de ser una dama no va conmigo_" gruño en su interior

Se fue levantando poco a poco, pero un dolor la hizo agacharse rápidamente _"¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora me lastime el tobillo! ¡Putos tacones!"_ Si shadow la escuchar probablemente le dijera la boca tan sucia que tenia la chica…

**-Ya lo veo-** Shadow sonrió de lado al ver el intento fallido

La chica gruño por lo bajo y fue tomada por sorpresa por los calidos y grandes brazos de Shadow que la sujetaban con firmeza como princesa, aunque… prácticamente era una. Se sonrojo furiosamente al estar tan pegada al erizo

**-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!-** Grito ella

**-No.-** Respondió simplemente

**-¡Tu erizo hijo de…!-**

**-Cuide sus modales señorita-** Dijo serio el erizo provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza por parte de la chica, lo cual lo hizo sonreír satisfecho –**Pero déjeme decirle que me gusta su actitud rebelde… normalmente las jóvenes como usted son mas ¿coquetas**?

**-¡Ja! Yo no me guió por esas reglas entupidas de la nobleza, prefiero ser libre y hacer lo que quiera-** Dijo ella orgullosa

**-Que ruda, me gusta-** El erizo sonrió de lado y esta se sonrojo

**-No intente coquetear conmigo Sir –**Dijo intentado ser educada, pero se notaba como el nerviosismo se adueñaba de su voz

**-Tranquila-** Shadow entro a una de las habitaciones del castillo y la deposito en la cama **-¿Me dejas examinar tu pie?-**

**-… Si no hay mas remedio –**Dijo ella rendida **–Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Al todo caso no quiero llamarte Sir, es realmente molesto –**Dijo con fastidio

Shadow no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse, pero simplemente soltó una risa tan baja que fue inaudible para los oídos de la eriza que le recordaba en cierto modo a su amada sobrina **–Soy Shadow The hedgehog-**

**-Noah The hedgehog**- Dijo la eriza **-¿Eres un duque, marqués o que?- **Pregunto curiosa

**-No creo que mi titulo sea importante señorita Noah, simplemente llámeme Shadow- **Hablo mientras vendaba el tobillo de la chica

**-Noah, solo Noah, es molesto, no hables tan educadamente, realmente no te queda **–Dijo ella algo enojada

**-Entonces nos tuteamos eh-** Hablo Shadow con una sonrisa media –**Esta bien Noah, me alegra saber que hay una chica a parte de mi que odia las formalidades-**

**-¿Tu también?-** pregunto y el solo asintió **- inesperado**…

¿**Por qué?-** le pregunto

**-Porque pareces más del tipo que no le importa un carajo los demás-** respondió sin más

**-Dulce vocabulario para mis oídos-** Bromeo el

-¡Oye!-

**-Noah-** Llamo Shadow. La chica lo miro a los ojos y por unos momento se quedaron encerrados en los ojos del **otro -…Sabes, tienes unos hermosos ojos-** Halago el erizo haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero lo dijo tan seriamente pero dulce a la vez que ella no pudo evitarlo

**-G…gracias**- Desvió la mirada intentando restarle importancia, pero realmente si le dio, nunca le habían dicho aquello, simplemente una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, causando satisfacción por parte del erizo negro

**-He terminado-** Dijo el otro –Solo **descansa un poco y veras que te sentirás mejor-** Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –**Espero verte de nuevo Noah-** Sonrió y salio.

La eriza sonrió tontamente y se dejo caer en la cama ¡Ah mierda! ¡Eso era amor a primera vista! Y parecía que el erizo también le pasa igual.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Otros dos erizos estaban paseando por el jardín hablando de cosas tontas y conociéndose más. No pensaban que podrían tener tanto en común y eso hacia que el ambiente entre ambos fuera mas agradable.

Pero hubo un silencio muy largo e incomodo para ambos. El no estaba seguro si era ella, apenas la había visto una vez, pero esos hermosos ojos jamás los olvidaría. En cuanto a ella, aun pensaba donde había visto esos odres verde esmeralda que la dejaban en trance cada vez que la miraba.

No estaban seguros si preguntarse el uno al otro, por ello estaba el silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper realmente.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos y el tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos. No podían apartarla la mirada aun si quisieran. Un sonrojo involuntario se poso en las mejillas de la chica y el chico sonrió dulcemente. Sintieron como eran atraídos hacia el otro como si de una fuerza magnética se tratase. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones acariciándoles la piel, cerraron sus ojos ansiosos por lo que venia.

¡Aaaaaaaaaahg! ¡Esa tonta campana!

La campana sonó más fuerte que nunca, sacándolos a ambos de su trance y sorprendidos por lo que iban a hacer. Las pupilas de Amy se dilataron al darse cuenta de la hora. Se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a caminar

**-¡Espera!-** Grito Sonic reteniéndola -¿**A dónde vas?-**

**-Y-yo… debo irme-** Hablo apresuradamente la eriza

**-¿Por qué? Si aun es temprano** –

**-¡El príncipe! –**Hablo apresurada**-¡D-debo ver al príncipe!-**

Corrió con todas sus fuerza

**-¡Espera! ¿Es que no sabes que yo…-** Pero fue interrumpido con una caída que hizo que su mascara fuera volando por los aires **–Ahg**

**-¡oh no! ¿Estas bien?-** Hablo ella agachándose en frente de el

-**Si, estoy bien-** Dijo el erizo -¿**Qué no sabes que yo soy el príncipe?**- Este miro a los ojos a la eriza

Las pupilas de Amy de dilataron nuevamente al ver al joven que tenia a su lado. El chico que había conocido en el pueblo, vestido como campesino, esos hermosos odres verde esmeralda, esa piel azulada… Ya se le hacia raro que se llamara igual que el príncipe

**-Sonic…-** Susurro ella para sorpresa del erizo

**-Lo sabia- **Sonrió el colocándose de rodillas **–Tu eres…**

Pero la campana sonó nuevamente. Ella se alarmo y se levanto de golpe empezando a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que Sonic la viera con los harapos que tenia puesto antes del baile.

Podía escuchar claramente como el erizo gritaba, pero ella o volteaba para verle, estaba concentrada en huir. Cuando llego a las escaleras se sorprendió de lo increíblemente largas que eran ¿Era así cuando llego? Le dio vértigo y se tuvo que sostener de la pared más cercana. Podía escuchar los pasos acercarse.

Lo recordó…

Era lo mismo, casi igual que Cenicienta… Entonces una entupida idea se le vino a la mente, tal vez no funcione o simplemente este soñando y se despertaría en su cama desilusionada, sabiendo que nada paso y que fue solo un juego cruel de su mente mientras dormía, pero si era un sueño, no estaría de mas hacerlo. Así que, se quito la zapatilla derecha intencionalmente y la beso

**_-Ojala me encuentres… -_** Susurro para colocarla en el piso y ponerse a bajar con rapidez

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al erizo le costo un poco incorporarse, se había lastimado el tobillo por culpa de una tonta piedra. Pero logro correr tras ella. Por más que gritara que esperara, ella no se detenía, hasta que la perdió de vista. Se concentro en ir a la salida, ella seguro iría allí, pero cuando la encontró, se sorprendió al verla quitándose la zapatilla y colocarla en el suelo. Se escondió y se sonrojo al escucharla.

**_"Ojala me encuentres…"_**

Ese escenario le parecía familiar ¡Claro! Era el cuento de Cenicienta ¿A ella se le había ocurrido hacer eso por el cuento? Pero el definitivamente no la dejaría ir. Se acerco a paso rápido y la tomo del brazo girándola bruscamente. Ella parecía sorprendida y asustada, probablemente porque el tiempo ya se le estaba acabando

**-No te vayas…-** Susurro Sonic, su tono de voz le partió el corazón a Amy, parecía desesperado

**-Debo hacerlo**- Trato de calmarlo con una mirada amistosa

**-Por favor-** Suplico –**Se que eres tu…-** Llevo su mano al la mascara del la chica y la aparto con suavidad **–Amy…-**

**-Sonic…-** Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por retenerlas **–Búscame…-** Dijo para soltarse de su agarre **– Estoy segura que me encontraras** –Dijo con la voz quebrada para luego correr hasta el carruaje

Sonic simplemente la vio irse.

**-Te encontrare Amy, lo prometo- **Tomo la zapatilla del suelo y la llevo hasta su pecho. Estaba seguro que la encontraría

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡La chica esta huyendo!-** Grito Silver todo desarreglado, todos ya sabemos porque… **-¡Cierren las puertas!**

Las puertas se fueron cerrando, pero por suerte, el carruaje logro salir

**-¡No! ¡No dejen que se escape! ¡Abran las puertas!**

Algunos caballeros a caballo empezaron a perseguir el carruaje de la chica. Mientras Silver se frotaba la frente algo cansado… todos sabemos porque…

**-Espera Silver –**Dijo el príncipe que hacia acto de presencia –**Déjala ir, esta bi… ¿Qué te paso?-** Pregunto atónito el erio al ver al chico tan desarreglado

**-E-esto… es… bueno –** Dijo nervioso

-**Oh…-** Hablo pícaro el erizo**- Ya entiendo, Blaze ¿cierto?- **pregunto y el otro erizo asintió con la cabeza

**-P-por cierto Sonic-** Dijo Silver para intentar cambiar de tema **-¿Por qué la dejas ir? Creí que te gustaba-**

**-Porque la encontrare –**Sonrió mostrando la zapatilla

**-Oh… Típico- **Dijo Silver rodando los ojos. Aunque luego se preocupo, probablemente el rey se enojaría con el cuando se enterase que la chica huyo…

* * *

**_*inserte trollface aquí*_**

**_¿Se esperaban eso? Yo creo que no xD_**

**_Le doy gracias a Noah the hegdehog por prestarme a su oc… ¿Qué? Me gusta el shadoah xD_**

**_En este fic hice a Noah como un intento de dama, una chica que no le gusta esas cosas tontas de la nobleza, que quiere ser libre x'D_**

**_ Si, se que de por si trata de que Amy escapara, pero no pude soportarlo ¡debía hacer algo diferente! xD_**

**_¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! ¡Es el ultimo!_**

**_Espero que le haya gustado ¿me dejan reviews? C:_**

**_Saludos cordiales,_**

**_Att: Mizu_**


End file.
